


I Will Never Forget You

by WastingTime101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, Cas has his wings because i can, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Ships It, Temporary Amnesia, Witch Curses, ironic title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingTime101/pseuds/WastingTime101
Summary: Basically Dean gets hit by a spell and sadness and destiel ensues. Enjoy!P.S This is my first fic so pls be kind. - BatDan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, first fic. Have fun reading! - BatDan

The bunker was a mess. Honestly it was like an earthquake had hit it. Books were scattered everywhere, lore all over the place, hardly any clean surface in sight.

Last week the bunker looked nothing like this. Things had an order, things were exactly as they should be, things were right.

That was before the hunt. Just a simple witch despite Dean's hatred for them. She was cornered in her own home with nowhere to go, you'd think she had an escape plan. She tried to fight back by firing multiple bolts of purple light from her fingertips, chanting something. Dean had managed to dodge most of the spells she threw at him but he was suddenly struck in the head.

A little taken aback, he ran forward while she was distracted with what she was distracted with what she should do next and stabbed her right in the heart. She screamed in pain as the blade pierced her skin and died in a matter of seconds. Dean called it a job well-done and called Sam saying that, "Everythings fine Sammy, don't worry." and headed back to the car.

He saw Baby sat in front of him but there was an air of unfamiliarity when he was near her. "Wait what?" He whispered to himself. He checked around her just in case someone had scratched her up... nothing. He opened the back, only to find nothing out of place and all of his weapons were still there. "Just calm down Winchester." He quickly got inside the car, started her up and headed back to the motel.

~

_Made it back in record time_ Dean thought, even though he forgot the way a couple of times. He stepped out of the car and looked through the window to see Sam talking to someone out of view. Eager to see who it was, Dean walked into the motel room. He caught a glimpse of a large, tan trenchcoat. He instantly knew who Sam was talking to.  
"Hiya Cas. Hey Sammy." He said, announcing his arrival. Castiel turned around and greeted Dean with his trademark, "Hello Dean." It still sent shivers down his spine. Dean gave a quick nod and taking a second to look at Castiel.

Dean hadn't seen Castiel for a while. The trenchcoat fit him perfectly along with the suit that he always wore underneath, Dean wondered if he'd ever taken it off and when that train of thought had gone down a completely different path than expected, he decided to stop it all together. Of course he'd never get the chance to be the one to take off Cas's clothes- okay, we're going back to that thought now. Sure, he'd known that he'd been attracted to Castiel since he'd walked into that barn. Granted at the time he suppressed his desire because of the whole 'supernatural monster that we don't know about' thing going on at the time, but he had to admit that whoever Castiel was wearing was definitely his type. Now after everything they've been through, Dean knows for a fact that Jimmy Novak is no longer present and it's just Cas.  
Wonderful, pure, innocent Cas.

It seemed that Dean has been daydreaming a bit too long as Sam was looking at him with a knowing smirk. "Now that Dean has snapped back to reality, how did the hunt go?"  
"Oh you know the usual, get hit with some kind of spell and you stab the bitch, no biggie." Dean shrugged. "Woah, woah, woah, she hit you with something? Any idea what it was? Cas?" Sam said, concerned.

Cas gently placed his fingers to Dean's forehead where the witch had hit him. He winced but stood still nonetheless. Castiel's face was filled with worry. Dean caught a look at him, "What's wrong Cas?"  
"It's a slow acting amnesia spell. I... I can't get rid of it." Cas answered dropping hand, defeated. Staring into Dean's eyes with all of the worry and sadness that he could muster, it made Dean's heart ache.

Sam coughed loudly, pulling them out of their daze, "No time to waste ogling at each other, let's get back home and find out how to reverse it." They all nodded at this and packed up to go back to the bunker.

~

And that leads us to where we are now. Books and lore everywhere. Sam slumped over the map table while Cas checked on Dean in his room.

"What do you remember today?" Cas began. "What do you mean 'What do I remember today'? I'm clearly missing something here." Dean answered, getting slightly angry. Castiel just sighed and explained for the second time this week what was happening, it was getting harder for Castiel not to cry while talking to Dean during the last few days. It was heart-breaking to see such a pure sould forget everything that he's given to this world. Dean thankfully hadn't forgotten Sam or Cas yet but Cas was worried that the day might come sooner than expected.

Dean sat on his bed, understanding began to form upon his face. "You have done so many amazing things, and it's so sad that you've forgotten them." Castiel finished.  
"Then tell me about them." What Dean said surprised Castiel, but he started at the beginning when Dean first saved someone's life.

"You were four years old. You were told by your father, John Winchester, to take your brother Sam outside and not to come back into the house. You ran straight away, no second guesses, to save your brother." Castiel said slowly, hoping that it would spark Dean's memory.

"I remember that." Dean said sadly, he hadn't forgotten everything just yet. Castiel sighed beginning to get angry over the situation, "You've saved the world multiple times, you've killed hundreds of monsters, you've stopped Lucifer the archangel twice, you've banished leviathans, immortal beings, back to purgatory, you've even been to purgatory yourself, you've solved family drama between God and his sister, you've sacrificed yourself to be a demon to kill Abaddon and Cain himself. You've done so many things Dean Winchester and you may never remember them again." Castiel wa close to tears by the end of his speech, his voice reduced to just a whisper.

A tear slowly fell from his eye as he finished. Dean reached up and wiped it away for him. "Then I hope you'll be here everyday to remind me." Dean held a hopeful smile on his face.

"I should leave you to rest." Castiel stood up abruptly. "Goodnight Dean."

~

Castiel walked toward the map table littered with books. Sam looked up and saw him, "Hey Cas, how is he?" Cas was too scared to even asnwer, a million thoughts going through his mind at once.

He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "It's hard to do this Sam. He can still remember some things but," Castiel paused, unsure if he wanted to reveal his fear to Sam, "I'm scared that he will forget us."

Sam nodded, understanding. "Hopefully we can stop this before it gets to that point." Sam said with a reassuring smile. He began reading again.  
Castiel joined him, determined to do something to at least slow down the spell.

They worked till the early morning and Cas offered to continue while Sam checked on Dean and went to bed. Dean was asleep.

_Probably dreaming about Cas_ Sam joked to himself, lightening his mood just a bit.

He sleepily dragged himself to bed, dreading the next day.

~

Even though Castiel was an angel, he still enjoyed the taste of coffee. The way that it burned his tongue and woke him up even though it didn't really affect him. He sat reading lore while sipping coffee from time to time. At least, that was until Dean found him and stopped in his tracks.

Cas turned and placed his coffee down carefully.

"Dean?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doi-"

"How do you know my name?" The simple question struck Castiel's heart. He knew it was going to happen, but he hoped it would be at least a few more days.

"Can we sit down Dean? I need to explain something and I'll need to get some help just please don't move." Castiel knew he was babbling but he had to call Sam before he did anything.

"Hold on, I want a name. Who are you?" Dean was getting angry and persistant.

"My name is Castiel." Castiel's heart ached at the memory of the barn where Castiel saw Dean for the first time on Earth.

"Okay, I'll stay here while you go get your friend, _Castiel_." Dean spat Cas's name like fire on his tongue. Castiel ignored the remark and walked off to find Sam. He secretly used his grace to keep Dean in place, just in case.

~

Castiel knocked on the door. "Sam, I need help with Dean." He heard a rustle from the other side.

"Sam, you have five minutes or I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not, and dragging you out." With that, Cas walked back to the main room of the bunker to find Dean still there, thankfully he hadn't even tried to move.

"So, where's your partner in crime?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"He'll be here shortly. Would you like a drink?" Castiel was unsure of what else to do while he waited for Sam to get up.

"Sure, coffee would be great." Dean answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Castiel handed him his cup after he'd made it just how Dean normally likes it.  
"How did you know I took it like that?" Dean asked, purposefully not drinking it.

"I make it every morning. I'm always awake so it only makes sense." Cas said simply. Dean looked a bit taken aback at the answer and was about to ask another question when-  
"Okay what's happened Cas? Dean looks fine, why'd you wake me up if Dean's fine?" Sam walked in rubbing the stray hairs out of his face.

"Thank you for joining us Sam. Dean is definitely not fine." Cas answered truthfully.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Tall guy over here is Sam and you're Cas?" Dean said, answering all of Sam's questions. "Oh... um yeah." Sam said.  
"I guess we should start at the beginning." Sam said as he sat down.

"You um..."

"A witch cast a slow acting amnesia spell on you." Castiel finished bluntly, there wasn't another way to put it.

"Wait, a witch?" Dean asked unbelieving. "Yes Dean, a witch." Castiel confirmed.

"You're crazy! You're absolutely crazy!" Dean stood up shouting. "Dean we can prove it!" Sam shouted back. Dean stopped.

"Okay fine. Show me proof that you know me at all and I'll talk to you, but I'm not doing anything until that happens and don't even try to pull any tricks."  
"I'll go get some stuff." Sam said and left the room.

"So if this story is true then what are you two to me?" Dean asked, facing Castiel. "Sam is your younger brother and I am... I am your best friend." Castiel said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Dean looked at Castiel, checking to see if he was lying. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, Dean stared right back. The action felt all to familiar to the pair.

~

Sam walked back into the room carrying a box full of things that would hopefully help to jog Dean's memory. He almost dropped it when he saw what was happening between his brother and the angel. Their trademark heart eyes were being made and they looked like they were in a trance. Sam felt hopeful that they could still bring back Dean.

Sam coughed to announce his presence and the two sprang back to face him.

"So... I brought some stuff that might prove to you that we aren't lying." Placing the box by Dean so that he could look through it and walking to the other side of the table near Castiel.

Dean picked out things one by one: Bobby's flask, a picture of himself sat on Baby, John's journal, Ruby's demon knife and a few more things were inside. The only thing Dean really looked at was a picture that had been taken a couple of weeks ago by Sam. It was of Dean and Castiel laughing with eachother. Dean had his arm around Castiel as they both tried to stay upright. They were... happy.

Dean looked up at Cas after staring at the picture for a bit, analysing what was actually going on between the two. From the look of them together he realised that they definitely weren't just friends. Castiel reached into his pocket revealing an amulet.

"You used to wear this everyday. It might help to bring back some of your memories." Cas handed Dean the amulet, lingering a bit. Dean stared at it intently, a flood of images came back to him. Dean and Samin a dingy motel room sharing presents wrapped in newspaper. Castiel asking Dean for the amulet to find God. A young girl giving it to him after saving her from a monster. Dropping the amulet into a bin just before he left the hotel room.

Dean sat silently. Allowing his thoughts to sort themselves out in his head. "Sam?" He sat up slowly, looking straight his brother. His brother who he remembered.  
"I... I think I remember you." Dean said calmly, almost breathless. He stood up and walked towards Sam, hugging him like he was the only thing he had left, hell, he was.He slowly dropped his arms from around his brother and turned to Castiel who looked hopeful.

  
"I'm sorry... I really wish I remembered you but I... I don't." Castiel's face dropped at these words. His heart felt like it had shattered. But he remained strong.  
"You'll remember me soon, hopefully." Cas said, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. He didn't really care.  
"If it helps I know that I know you I just don't remember you exactly." Dean looked into Cas's eyes seeing that he was trying to hide behind his warrior mask. Dean slowly sat down next to Cas.

"So, tell me about yourself and I'll see if I can remember anything." Dean said, eager to learn about his 'best friend'. At this point, Sam had opted to leave the two alone so that he could get back to reading lore to help Dean.

"Well... I am an angel of the lord. I-"

"You're an angel? Like a real angel with the wings and the... the harp?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"No Dean, I do not own a harp, I do have wings though." Cas corrected chuckling slightly.

"You have wings? Can I see them?" Dean lowered hus voice at the last question, almost afraid to ask.

"I'm sorry Dean I cannot show you my wings, maybe one day." Cas said sadly.

"Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"I raised you from perdition."

"I mean anything about like... I don't know, this?" Dean motioned between them as he spoke.

"Well, we-" Cas was cut off by Sam walking in. "Sorry, gotta grab all this lore." He explained.

Really, it was an excuse to watch out for the 'destiel' as he called it.

"As I was saying, we do share a profound bond." Castiel explained.

"Oh that's good because I'd be dissapointed if I didn't go after you. I mean, you're hot as hell. It really explains a lot." Dean said, suddenly Sam began to laugh, almost falling over from where he was picking up the scattered pieces of paper. Meanwhile Castiel's blushing face had a look of confusion that matched Dean's.

"What is it Sam?" Dean said, slightly annoyed. "It's just that... you and Cas... have never been together... like that... at all." Sam explained, finding it hard to speak between laughs. DEan looked at Cas, not believing what Sam had said.

"Are you saying that we've never dated, like ever?" Cas just shook his head.

"We have never once been in a romantic relationship with eachother." Dean sat back in his chair, eyes wide.

"But-" Dean began. "I know, I've had to look at you two like that around eachother for 8 years now." Sam said from his place on the floor.

"Well then, might as well change that." Dean said suddenly.

Sam left the room after Dean had said that, there are just some things he didn't want to see.

"I don't understand what you mean by that Dean." Cas said, he understood perfectly but wanted to be sure. "It means, angel, " Dean said, voice lower, almost a whisper and grabbing Castiel's hands. Intertwining their fingers, "That we've both waited too damn long to do this."

It took a moment for Cas to realise exactly what he meant by that before Dean's lips were on his. They sat together holding hands, lips locked together until they decided that air was something that they both needed, even though angels don't breathe.

They sat staring at eachother, breathing heavy. They smiled at eachother before a flash of purple light shone in the room, everything was covered in a blinding light. As quick as that, it was gone. Dean fell limp for a few seconds in Castiel's arms before he woke up and jumped back in his seat.

"Cas?" Dean said. Dean had no chance to register what was happening before he was being pulled in by his shirt and Cas's lips met his. Dean kissed back eagerly, knowing he'd wanted this for so, so long.

Sam ran into the room after he saw the light and found the two like that. He stood for a moment thinking Finally before clapping loudly to get their attention. They sprung apart at the noise.

"Sammy." Dean whined, unhappy about being interrupted.

"Good to have you back Dean." Sam replied.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean turned back to Cas.

"Now can you leave me alone with my boyfriend? We have a lot to talk about." Dean said, staring at Cas pointedly. Sam just waved him off and left the room to find out how the spell was reversed. Dean swore he heard him whisper something about _Talking? Yeah right_ under his breath.

"So..." Dean started. "That was certainly interesting Dean. But I think that I'd need a bit more evidence to know that you clearly do have your memories back." Cas stated clearly, a smirk in his voice.

"Well... I remember how I thought you were hot and badass walking into that barn." Dean said, leaning towards Cas.

"And whenever you stood too close i just wanted to grab you and pull you even closer." Dean's hand wrapped around Cas's neck.

"And when you came into that room all fresh and clean from Purgatory... I wanted to take you.... Then. And. There." They were both breathing heavy now.

"And finally... I remember all of my dreams that involved you. All of them." Their lips were almost touching, both of them were aching to just move forward an inch.

"Why does it have to be a dream when I'm right here?" Cas asked, slightly breathless.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He surged forward, connecting their lips once again. A rushof adrenaline went through both of them. Tongues collided sending shivers down their spines. Cas's hands found their way to Dean's hips, pulling him closer. Rough hands were running through Cas's hair. Cas pushed his hands underneath Dean's shirt running along his stomach. Cas needed to see more. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and tugged on it to grab his attention.

"Off." He breathed against his lips. Dean moved back to quickly pull his shirt off and instantly leaned back in, stealing another heated kiss. He grabbed onto the lapels of Cas's trenchcoat and suit jacket pushing them off of him. Cas pulled down his tie agonisingly slow, letting Dean watch.

"You're going to kill me, angel." Dean growled, he grabbed Cas's hands and pulled them away, undoing the tie comepletely. He worked on Cas's shirt buttons and continued to kiss him.

"You need to stop wearing layers." Dean said as he undid that last button. He pushed the shirt off of Cas and dragged Cas onto his lap, letting him straddle him. Their hips crashed together sending an unholy sound excaping from Cas's mouth. They pulled their chests tightly together as they kissed eachother again. Cas stopped to trail feather light kisses down Dean's jaw, he found a spot and bit down gently, leaving a bruise before he trailed back up to Dean's mouth.

Cas's left hand stopped over where he had marked him all those years ago. Dean slid his hands further down Cas's sides until they reached the hem of Cas's jeans. He reached inside them and-

"Guys really?!" Sam shouted from the doorway. The two slowly pulled apart and turned to face Sam, Cas still on Dean's lap. "Yes Sammy? Why do you feel the need to interrupt such an important moment?" Dean said, sarcasm dripping off of his sentence. "Maybe because we eat in this room and if we have guests over I'm going to have to bleach this table _and_ my eyes. I don't think Jody's gonna like it when her host is blind because of you two!" Sam shouted back.

"Calm down bitch."

"Jerk"

"Don't worry Sam, we'll be out of your sight soon." Cas said quickly so that the situation didn't become worse. He grabbed Dean's chin and kissed him slowly while placing his hand back on the mark. They disappeared with a rustle of feathers.

Sam reminded himself to take an extra long trip to the furthest shop. He needed noise-cancelling headphones now that those two were together.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. Tell me what you think, or not (please do). Please tell me if I've messed up anywhere grammatically or if you don't like it. I need to know. Have a fun day or night depends on your lifestyle! Bai. - BatDan


End file.
